


Rule of the Century: The Prologue

by Starship_Spectacle



Series: Rule of The Century [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Fan Characters, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Kirby of the Stars: Robobo Planet | Kirby: Planet Robobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Spectacle/pseuds/Starship_Spectacle
Summary: Kirby is out for a night stroll until he comes upon a mysterious entrance in the ground.Upon further inspection, our Star Warrior gets more than what he bargained for and ends up falling into an underground world filled with magic and ancient beings!What could await him in this new, yet ancient part of Popstar?(All characters are gijinkas. OCs are all mine.)
Series: Rule of The Century [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572760
Kudos: 5





	1. A Nightly Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've had for a while and I have posted this on the Kirby amino. I hope you enjoy! -S.S. 🌟

It was another night in Dreamland. The Moon shone down on the darkened earth. The stars blinked in and out of the dark canvas-like sky, like lights. It was a night, a night where many lay asleep and many stirred. Those who stirred did so mostly because they couldn't sleep under the blanket of the night, probably out for a late stroll or stargazing. Some just lay at home, wide awake, waiting for slumber to come upon them an hour at a time.

“.. It's 10:32..” A small voice groaned, blue eyes glancing at a clock nearby. The ticking would've driven someone mad in the silence of the evening. Kirby blinked at said clock. Said Hero of Dreamland was having trouble sleeping as well tonight. Nothing really remarkable had happened that day and there wasn't going to be any big event that would cause possible excitement or anxiety for the pink haired male. What was amiss? He held his star amulet close under his sleeping shirt, sighing.

“Don't worry, a few minutes will go by and I'll be out like a light.” He reassured himself. It's been a few months since the last attack on this planet, the Haltmann Works Company invasion. Currently, Dreamland was recuperating from it pretty quickly and everything since has been running smoothly but there was still some sense of dread weighing over the Star Warrior. All of the recent attacks have weighed on his mind, and without even meaning to, he'd think back on them. Tonight was no different, a restless, sleepless night for him. These were getting more frequent over time much to his dismay. 

A few more ticks.

A few more moments of closed eyes and zero results.

He turned in the bed to face the clock again after a few moments, blinking his eyes open without a single wink of rest.

It was 3 AM.

“What?! Already?!” Kirby jolted up in unpleasant surprise. How much time passed?! Did he really not sleep at all for like 5 hours? A few more disgruntled blinks and the Star Warrior rubbed his eyes. 

“3:03.. Darn it.” This was getting ridiculous. He looked out the window to the side of his bed, the stars winking down at him. Sitting up, he removed his hand from under his shirt, letting go of the amulet. Maybe he could find a way to clear his mind. Maybe then he'd go back to sleeping like a log. Yeah… maybe. Hopefully. The room was dark, the only lights were the ones from the stars and moon, dimly shining through the window.

Carefully, Kirby got off of his bed, standing up beside it.  _ A stroll oughta help me out.. Hopefully. _ He went towards the door, a pair of shoes in his hand. He didn't bother changing his sleeping clothes, maybe when he got tired he could come back for a nap. After a moment, he silently pushed the door open, looking around a bit before heading out and putting his shoes on. Time to get out of his head.

The night was welcoming as it usually was. Technically it was morning, but the sun lay dormant and the moon still reigned at this time. Everyone else was most likely asleep or doing whatever they do at an early time like this. The outside was painted with a dim blue shade, trees and landscapes sharing similar hues.

It wasn't meant to be a long walk, just a stroll, a breath of air that would allow for clarity and maybe releasing worries. The Star Warrior went on, going nowhere specific. Looking up at the sky was pleasant, and after a while of wandering (still unsure of what time it was), he started to feel a bit less mixed up. The fresh air and early breeze seemed to have helped.

_ Maybe it's about time I get back home.. _ He wasn't exactly tired yet, but his eyes grew a bit heavier than they were moments ago. Though, he didn't quite turn back yet. Something.. Unfamiliar, was in sight. With a few confused blinks, the pink haired male approached whatever it was, curiosity picking at him. “Don't think I've been here before..” Once closer, it seemed to be a big portion of land surrounded by old rock and stone. On the floor was a large, circular plaque of sorts made of stone as well. What was this?

“Oh?” He squinted, inching closer to the edge of the large circle. Runes and other symbols seemed to have decorated it. They didn't look very familiar but interested Kirby nonetheless. He stopped at the edge, a light over his chest flickered for a moment. Reaching for his amulet, he took it out from under his shirt. It shone faintly, releasing a familiar warmth upon touch. Unsure, he continued to walk over the runes, each time he got closer to the center the star shaped necklace would glow more.

The amulet, even though it was with him for as long as he could remember, was always an enigma. Granting him powers and the ability to defeat all evil that stood before him and the land. He still knew very little of it but wherever it signaled or whatever it did was always to help him in a way.. What did this mean, exactly? “Only one way to find out,” he mumbled.

Once he got to the middle, he saw that the runes themselves started to glow softly. A light blue color emitted from the unknown words and images. Kirby knelt down, holding the star in his hand and reaching the other one out to the engraved letters. “What is this..?” He whispered to himself in question. Any signs of earlier tiredness seemed to have faded away at the moment, too focused on this possible sign. 

In the center was a small, star-shaped carve in. Glowing as he got closer. For a few moments he felt like he knew what to do. The star shaped necklace was resonating now within his palm. For a second, Kirby hesitated before almost automatically taking the amulet off from around his neck. Now placing it within the star shaped hole.

“Here goes nothing..” The male didn't exactly know what to expect, for a few seconds nothing really happened until-

_ Shwoom.  _ A light went up from the center of the circle. In a moment, the runes were filled with light, tracing each symbol and the whole circle was traced with blue. The beacon in the center dissolved but the runes were still glowing, a loud rumbling noise could be heard. The male's eyes widened slightly, caught offguard by what was happening. “Wha-”

The circle was splitting, the section in the middle moved further from the center and to the side with the amulet before it started to crumble. The old stone all under the warrior started to crack and break, a minor earthquake accompanying the opening. In a panic, Kirby reached out towards the location of his amulet, hoping to get to it before everything fell completely, running on whatever parts of the ground that were still stable. Breathlessly he called out in confusion. “Wait, wait!”

The floor under him was collapsing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He leapt forward from the breaking earth, trying to grasp onto the edge of the newly forming hole as to not fall to his possible death.  _ Please hold on! _ He cried out internally, fear gripping at him as the remaining edge he tried to hold onto started to crumble as well. The rock in his hands snapping like a branch. “No- NO!” Kirby called out.

He was pushed backwards by gravity into the pit along with the rubble.

Now destined to fall in.


	2. Rude Awakening

Falling.

The next moments were spent falling. Blacked out within the pit. Unconscious falling that seemed to have lasted forever.

Falling. Nothing could be heard or seen.

A splash was heard. A hard one. It took a moment to realize it, but it felt like water. Now he was falling in the water for a good moment before regaining consciousness. Kirby, gasping for air, shot up to the surface. That entrance must've led to this… this..

What is this?

Taking a quick glance around, he could see how far from the surface he was. How far he was from where he entered. The glaring hole of the sky was probably 3 or 6 stories away from the water he was drifting in. All around was a wall of rough, cut out rock. It was like a big cylinder within the earth. An underground tank. 

Blinking a few more times, Kirby stared upwards, breathing heavily for a few moments. The amulet. Where was it? Surely it was floating around in the water, right? The rocky… rubble filled water. It had to be nearby-

“What..?” The hole up above was.. Closing?! Another circle was closing the newly made entrance. Then another one below it. This time, they crumbled as well as they moved to the center. The first one barely cracked while the one that was closer broke down, rocks falling into the water with violent splashes and pounds.

Dazed, the pink haired male had to swim his way away from the falling remains, rushing away as to not get hit. Where is it? He tried to focus on one thing at a time, unsure of how to get out of this mess. Diving down in order to avoid some of those problems, the Star Warrior couldn't see much as the water kept being disrupted by chunks of landing earth. The amulet must be somewhere but wher-

Large splashes broke the surface, it continued. Deeper down into the water seemed to be something.. Something like an exit! Kirby swam quickly, it seemed to be a door of sorts engraved into the lower wall. The part of this strange cave that was underwater, right at the bottom of it all. A bit of hope sparkled in the male's eyes as he approached. Almost.. There.. 

He was only a few feet away from said exit as a chunk of rock was brought down on it. Blocking the way, pounding against the ground. 

Are you serious?! Kirby panicked, starting to abhor the results of his little “night walk”. Another motion halted him in his tracks. This time.. Something he didn't have time to notice before was on the carved out walls. Faces. Bright glowing eyes that seemingly activated as he resurfaced. From various fake mouths, water poured down. The water began to rise. At first it was slow, but quickened as the liquid rushed out from the walls.

Something clicked in the struggling male's head. A trap. This was a trap. Made to drown intruders. As he struggled to stay near the surface, he couldn't see any signs of his necklace or a possible exit. Sleep deprived and unsure, Kirby tried to reassure himself. This has to be a dream.. A really messed up and realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless! 

Right?

Hope came crashing down as a loud rumble was heard, one of the wall's faces, one that angrily spat out with the surrounding liquid, tore open. Releasing a rushing river into the current location. Everything was happening at a mind numbing pace, Kirby barely had time to figure out whether or not he'd sink or swim, falling under the water on occasion to avoid any bigger danger. This is not a dream! This is not a dream!! His heart raced after a second dive in. 

The water, he'd come to realize, would soon rise up to the point where it would reach the broken barrier. By then, it would just be a matter of time… No, no rubble or puddle would take him! Not now! Kirby went down again, water one or two stories away from the first broken circle. The other one was still in the way, blocking valuable moonlight from the entrance.

There had to be another way out, right? There was one exit but it was blocked off. There had to be another one. There just had to! 

Swimming through, the pink haired being could barely see a few things. One of which was the number of strange markings on the walls (including the faces), cracks that now started to run through them. Blue eyes shifted back and forth through the liquid, breath being kept in to the best of his ability at the moment. 

Come on… Come on! This can't be it!

To be fair, whenever he got caught in a situation like this one, a miracle happens.

It always does.

His eye finally caught something after a few moments. The wall to the other side… there were plenty of cracks there. The faces were up above the water as it rose for the most part. Brain trying to connect the dots, he rushed down once more. There were no faces down near the bottom… surely there had to be another way out there! ...or he'd have to hold his breath for a while longer.

Down under, the cracks on the stone continued. The ancient trap surely hasn't been used in a while.. Was it giving out?! They spread higher at an alarming rate, the Star Warrior could only watch, starting to get horribly worn out as well. This could either be good or bad.. 

Then it happened. The wall burst open. Water starting to pour out, breaking it open even further. The rocks and rubble flowing with it.. Could've caused a lot of damage. In another mental and physical rush, he tried to fight the water and rock pushing against him, unable to scream or cry out properly because his whole being was too focused on something else.

A light golden glint at the top of the tank reached his vision. 

Then, it all became black again.


	3. Water Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kirby.
> 
> *introducing OCs: Judanth and Musk!*

_ Another day on our hands, eh? Hope they aren't late.  _

It was strangely calm today, a morning that went on with no real issue. Surprising considering what happened the day before. It was utter chaos, disorder to some. Though, the town was already repairing itself from the attack and damages. Many civilians were fixing the scratched walls of their homes at the moment, some walking out on the street to do errands.

Others…

“Come on, hurry up! We're gonna be late!” One young denizen was running about, pointed red hair swaying as he moved at a quick pace. 

“Jude, I am sure they will be there later than us.” Another, more composed voice spoke after him. Following the taller male was a blank faced boy with grey hair and a helmet formed from mixed green rocks.

“It wouldn't hurt to get there early.” Judanth slowed down a bit, only one eye visible as his other was covered by his hair. “We could start working early too.”

“I guess so.” His companion strode beside him. Catching up. 

“Maybe we can get things done quicker and organize some more stuff…” That is, if the threat from yesterday wasn't present today.

If those dreaded feathered monsters could leave them alo-

_ Huh? _

The grey haired one lifted his eyes. There was something that the whole town seemed to hear at the moment. At first it was faint. “Judanth, did you hear that?”

“Hear wha-” 

A loud rumble resonated throughout the ground. The source of it was far to the east of the town where the stone wall was at the edge. The tremorous noise only continued, but it wasn't an earthquake.

“W-what is that?” This was definitely out of place. The taller male looked in the direction it came from. Some people took it as another sign of an attack and ran back into their homes. Others were in awe, staring at what was happening. A pang of fear and uncertainty hit him. Subconsciously, like the others, the two went to get a closer look.

There was a crack there.

“No way…”

Then it wasn't there. 

It grew into a large gaping hole filled with rushing water and stone. Bursting with the liquid, the wall opened its angry mouth to vomit out whatever the other side of it held. The viewers got farther away though they were already watching from a distance. The water didn't reach flood levels but it was still a few inches above the ground.

Murmurs and panicked chatter came from the crowd, some of them even ran off as the water came to a stop in its rush. Coming to a light, diminishing pour.

“W-what was that?!”

“Isn't there supposed to be a trap there? Was it finally used?”

“Maybe it broke down from age! What if somebody was in there?”

At least the town wasn't really close to it… else there would've been more damages to fix. Judanth just gasped. Still unsure of what this meant. “..t-that's a big mess right there…” 

Looking at the rubble once more, Musk caught something unnatural there. “Jude…” He tugged on his friend's layered shirt. Among the greys, browns and dull colors of the wet stone and broken rock was a color that didn't belong in the small avalanche.

Pink.

Someone was in there.

  
  
  


\---------------------- 

  
  
  


**_-End of Prologue-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will try to post the first chapter soon! 🌟


End file.
